


Festivities

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Pumpkin go to the Annual Beach City Holiday Festival and enjoy the winter season.





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Blue Topaz of the Lapidot Café! Happy New Year!

Snow softly fell from the sky as Lapis Lazuli walked with her hand in Peridot’s, their fingers intertwined closely together. The two of them were on the boardwalk, observing the twinkling lights of the Annual Beach City Holiday Festival. Ahead up a few feet away, Pumpkin ran ahead of them, investigating every single bulb as possible. There were many different kinds of lights, ranging from simple flashing bulbs to ones forming a winter-themed kind of shape. The notion of decorating for a certain day was new to Lapis, yet she enjoyed the festive atmosphere. She had been feeling down lately, so Peridot thought it was a good idea to cheer her up by showing her the Christmas Festival.

Overhead, the rising moon was beginning to come out from behind the clouds. A swath of stars, shining brightly, surrounded the silver disc, while the sound of the ocean’s waves went rhythmically back and forth. In the crispy air, the snow appeared to shimmer in the light wind that was blowing southwest.

“…So as I was saying, humans, as a tradition, love to prepare for Christmas,” explained the small green Gem. “They bring in pine trees and decorate them with flashy ornaments and lights like these. They do it was a way to celebrate the season and enjoy themselves. I didn’t understand it at first, but it's what Earth people do here.”

“That sounds like fun,” murmured Lapis. “Maybe it’s something we could do back at the barn.”

“Yeah,” agreed Peridot. “I _do_ have several ideas on how to decorate the barn already.”

"Like what?” The blue Gem asked curiously.

“Well, first of all, I could decorate both the exterior and interior of the barn-"

Just then, Pumpkin started barking excitedly. Steven had appeared around the corner, near one of the  restaurants. He was wearing a light blue sweater adorned with snowflakes.

“Hi Steven!” Peridot called out to him. Pumpkin dashed over to him, wagging her tail furiously.

“Lapis! Peridot!” Steven greeted them. He lifted Pumpkin into his arms and walked over to them. “Oh, man, it’s so good to see you two again.”

“Well, here we are,” Peridot chirped matter-of-factly. “And just in time too! Lapis and I have been observing these lights here. They do seem very pretty.”

“Pumpkin’s been enjoying it too by the looks of it,” replied Steven, as he handed Pumpkin over to the technician. “Anyway, have you seen the rest of the lights?  Everyone did a good job putting them up. Come and see!”  Steven gestured for them to follow him and turned away.

“What do you think, Lapis? Would you like to see more of the Festival?” asked the green Gem.

“Sure. We’ve only been here for a short time.” replied Lapis.

The two Gems followed Steven past one of the lights, which depicted a man in red with a beard and brown, antlered creatures. Peridot had explained to her about Santa Claus and his reindeer. She had been perplexed, but amused by the idea of someone flying without wings. _Earth is full of wonderous, new things._

As they walked toward the Funland entrance, the blue Gem heard Peridot call out to her. The green Gem was pointing toward one of the lights. Lapis looked at it and smiled; it looked exactly like Peridot’s plush alien.

“Oh, Mr. Smiley up that up earlier,” Steven explained as they stood looking at it. “He really got it spot-on.”

“I bet you would really like that at the barn, huh, Peridot?” Lapis lightly teased her partner.

“You bet I would,” she replied enthusiastically. “That's another one of my ideas for the barn!”

They saw the rest of the lights at the Festival and Lapis felt her spirits rising; she really enjoyed seeing all the different decorations out here, especially the snowflake ones. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Peridot."

"Of course. I'm glad we came."

They had just reached the other end of the boardwalk, close to the lighthouse, when Steven stopped and looked at them. "You guys should totally see what we did to the beach house." He tried to suppress a yawn.

The two Gems looked at each other. Lapis was carrying Pumpkin now, who had tired out from running around the Festival. "Okay."

***

Back at the barn, Lapis was helping Peridot organize their VHS tapes of _Camp Pining Hearts_ into one box. They decided to make preparations to decorate the barn after Steven had promised them they could borrow the leftover lights from his house. Just below them, Pumpkin was asleep on the haystack.

They had finished sorting the VHS tapes and stood up to glance outside the window. Already, there were several inches of snow outside the barn and a few more inches would evidently follow soon.

"Well, I guess it's time to move on to the next thing," Peridot stated. "And that's to rest and think about how we could decorate the barn together."

Lapis felt a bit tired herself, however she had something on her mind.

Peridot was just about to head down the ladder when Lapis called her back.

"Hang on, Peri. There's something I would like to do first." 

Peridot’s eyes widened in surprise as Lapis pulled out a small present out from under the couch seat and smiled at her. The gift was wrapped in bright green ribbons.

“Merry Christmas to you, dork.”

The small Gem took it, starry-eyed. Lapis snorted as Peridot unwrapped the present to reveal a new tape recorder. She looked it over with apparent happiness.

“Wow, thanks, Lapis!” The green Gem took Lapis into a hug. The water Gem embraced it, hugging her back. She bent down to kiss the Gem on Peridot’s forehead.

“I’m glad you like it. I… I wanted to apologize for breaking your old tape recorder.” Lapis said, glancing down guiltily at the old one on the table.

“Oh, Lapis, it’s okay. This one looks much so better.” The technician glanced at her with such love that Lapis couldn’t help smiling a little.

Lapis looked out at the snow falling outside; it seemed like a miracle here. She felt like now she was getting into the Christmas spirit. She looked at her partner and held out a hand to her. The green Gem took it and they walked over to the window of the barn.

“Would you like to watch the snow together?” Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded and they both sat down, with Peridot laying her head on Lapis’ lap. Outside, the snow coated the tree branches, making it look as if they were frozen in time. The moon was starting to set in the sky as they watched the snow falling softly.


End file.
